Rain
by eida-san
Summary: Hujan. Keduanya terpaut pada hujan, entah semenjak kapan. Dan dalam buliran air itulah, keduanya terhubung. Dan saat kepercayaan sudah mulai terbentuk dalam kebekuan suasana itu, apakah akan dibiarkan hancur begitu saja?/"Aku sama sekali belum mau menikah."/"Atau akan jauh lebih baik jika waktu berhenti bergerak dan selamanya tetap begini."/My first SasuHina! Chapter 2 update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Window

_I watch everything through the window,_

_Far away beyond the rain._

.

.

.

Kelam.

Gelap.

Hujan.

Air mata.

Kebisuan.

Hn. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**Rain**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

Chapter I

WINDOW

.

.

Laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ kehitaman itu melirik ke luar jendela yang hampir sebagiannya penuh dengan uap. Melalui bagian yang transparan, ia melihat jauh keluar sana, melewati tetesan air yang turun dengan rimbun. Suara desiran air mata langit itu tak ia hiraukan; toh itu tak ada nilainya baginya.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya; yang juga tak ia pedulikan. Ia sudah bisa menebak pemiliknya, dan jujur; ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Paling hanya gangguan kecil yang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke."

Terdengar panggilan dari suara baritone di belakangnya. Suara yang ia kenal. Suara yang menyebalkan. Yah, ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengannya. Jadi, ia tetap pada keputusannya— membisu.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan itu berulang, tetapi ia masih tidak menggubrisnya. Matanya masih setia menatap keluar— ke arah yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh pemanggil tadi.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan ketiga. Ini sudah cukup. Pria yang berada di tepi jendela itu masih menatap ke luar, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya berbicara; walau kata-katanya tidak begitu berarti.

"Hn."

Ya, tidak berarti. Begitu singkat, tetapi sama sekali tidak jelas. Walau begitu, hal itu cukup bagi pemanggilnya; setidaknya ia sudah terbiasa.

"Sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Pertanyaan retoris; sama sekali tidak perlu dijawab. Jadi, ia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap keluar.

Yang bertanya hanya memakluminya. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, "Bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

Dan kini pertanyaan yang sangat tepat sasaran. Badan pria yang menatap hujan di luar sana menegang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Ia menjadi kaku. Lalu, ia mendelik sangat tajam pada yang bertanya tadi dan berkata dengan dingin, "Jangan ikut campur."

Yang menerima kata-kata itu pun terkekeh ringan. "Ini urusanku juga, Sasuke. Aku harus mengaturnya karena tampaknya kamu tidak mau melakukannya."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil berkata, "Aku sama sekali belum mau menikah. Apalagi dengan wanita yang tak kukenal, Itachi-nii."

Itachi masih menatapnya dengan senyum kecilnya. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat longgar dibelakangnya sedikit bergoyang. "Kamu tidak mencoba menolaknya?"

Sasuke tersentak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap keluar jendela dan membisu cukup lama.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Bicara pun tak ada gunanya." kata Sasuke. "Sejak awal, aku tak pernah mendengar apa pun soal pertunangan itu."

Itachi terdiam. "Kamu tak pernah bertanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apa pun yang kukatakan tidak akan ada bedanya."

Itachi kembali terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Semoga kamu dan dia saling mencintai."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Cinta?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh sarkasme sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang daritadi menempel setia pada jendela. "Kamu pikir hal yang melankolis dan klise seperti itu akan terjadi padaku?"

...

Langit berwarna lembayung terhampar. Awan-awan kelam menemaninya dan menggantung begitu angkuh, mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari yang mencoba menerobos masuk.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mendecih. Ia sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah tas hitam yang ia pegang erat di tangan kanannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

Keputusannya untuk berjalan kaki tadi salah besar. Seharusnya ia pergi menaiki mobilnya saja. Tetapi apa daya, niatnya hendak menenangkan pikiran yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Tes.

Setitik air mengenai kulit wajahnya, membuatnya terkesiap sejenak lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan tangannya yang kosong sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hujan semakin deras, kini mulai membasahi pakaian pria itu. Rambutnya sudah setengahnya basah, membuatnya kembali mendecih lalu menepi ke dekat pohon pada trotoar itu. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah jas hujan dari dalam tasnya— yang untungnya anti air, lalu memakainya.

Ia kembali berjalan lurus di atas trotoar itu tanpa melirik kanan-kiri. Tak dipedulikannya mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalan di sampingnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memanggilnya taksi, atau supirnya—jika ingin lebih praktis.

Ia terus berjalan, menyebrang dari trotoar itu ke trotoar lainnya. Hujan yang deras membuat tempat ini cukup sepi, walau kini ia sudah memasuki pusat perkotaan. Celana dan sepatunya basah, yang tentu menajamkan tekadnya untuk segera menggantinya sesampainya di kantor. Sepatunya itu yang masalah, karena terbuat dari kulit dan bisa-bisa berubah warna jika tidak cepat dikeringkan.

Ia mendengus kesal, walau ia masih setengah bersyukur jalanan itu sepi.

Ia terus berjalan dengan mata terpaku ke depan hingga ia melihat suatu sosok yang terlihat ganjil.

Sosok itu memakai sweater berwarna putih kelonggaran. Dari balik hoody-nya yang terpasang secara nyaris sempurna, wajah pemiliknya hanya sedikit terlihat. Ia berdiri di samping pohon sambil tetap tidak bergeming. Sebuah payung ia pegang di tangan kirinya, berdiri tegak melindungi pemiliknya. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam erat sebuah topi.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, tetapi sosok itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon— ia terus berdiri di sana. Jadi, ia hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Ia sempat melirik arlojinya sejenak, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

...

Pintu terbuka setelah terdengar ketukan beberapa kali. Ketukan yang khas; bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia tahu siapa yang datang dan ia tak peduli. Matanya masih menatap keluar jendela dengan setia, mengikuti tetesan air yang kembali terjatuh dari langit setelah absen beberapa jam.

Pintu terbuka tanpa dipersilahkan. Bukan masalah; karena ia telah tahu siapa yang masuk dengan cara seenaknya seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Terdengar suara manja yang menyebalkan. Pria itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya, masih sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku membawakan coklat panas untukmu."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara berisik yang mengganggu itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lalu menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Aku tak suka makanan atau minuman manis. Kau tahu itu, Karin-san."

Wanita berkacamata yang sewarna dengan rambut merahnya itu terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Suigetsu dan Juugo bilang dari semenjak SMA dulu Sasuke-kun selalu 'tenggelam' dalam hujan. Kupikir sedikit yang hangat bisa membantu."

Pria berambut raven itu segera mendelik tajam pada wanita tadi, membuat wanita itu sedikit menciut. Sekertarisnya— kalau saja ia bisa mendapatkan sekertaris selain wanita ini— ini sejak masa SMA dulu memang rasanya selalu ribut dan bersikap menyebalkan. Coba ia tak menumbangkan semua calon sekertaris pada masa perekrutan, ia akan dengan senang hati mengusir wanita ini keluar. Tetapi wanita ini profesional— walaupun menyebalkan— dan juga bisa bersabar dengan temperamen pemuda Uchiha itu.

Pria itu kembali menatap keluar dan memandangi hujan. "Selesaikan saja laporanmu, lalu antarkan."

"Sedang difotokopi. Mungkin sudah selesai sekarang." kata wanita tadi sambil melirik arlojinya. "Aku ambil dulu."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wanita itu segera permisi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Kemudian, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia berkata, "Tampaknya tak akan segera reda."

Pria bermata _onyx_ tadi tetap mematung di tempatnya. Ia membiarkan mejanya masih berantakan dengan alat-alat tulis yang tadi ia pakai saat membaca laporan keuangan dan membuat pidato untuk acara peresmian gedung baru. Irisnya terus mengejar tangisan sang langit, tak mau melepasnya.

...

Sasuke uring-uringan sendiri selama perjalanan. Ia kesal. Salah. Ia sangat kesal. Mood-nya hancur total dan ia memberikan delikan tajam kepada siapa pun yang ia temui di jalan.

Ia masih setia dengan jas hujannya. Ditolaknya segala macam tawaran untuk mengantarkan pria itu pulang dan juga jemputan yang disediakan oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Ia memilih berjalan kaki, tak peduli akan hujan yang masih mengguyur kota dengan derasnya.

Ia sedikit melemaskan pandangannya yang dari tadi setajam pisau itu. Ditatapnya cairan yang turun dari langit itu dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus.

Ia kembali berjalan lurus pada jalur yang sama dengan yang ia ambil saat pergi tadi. Perjalanan yang monoton. Sama membosankannya dengan perjalanan perginya tadi.

Kemudian alisnya sedikit berjengit saat ia menangkap suatu objek— yang ntah semenjak kapan— masih berada di sana. Orang tadi.

Sasuke cukup yakin itu orang yang sama. Sweater putihnya yang kelonggaran dan membuat tubuh itu tampak tenggelam, bahkan sampai hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Hoody yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka, tetapi rambut pemiliknya masih saja belum terlihat. Ia mengenakan topi yang ia genggam dan menyembunyikan seluruh rambutnya di dalamnya. Payung miliknya masih setia tegak di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke melewati orang itu begitu saja, walau sudut matanya berusaha menangkap wajah orang itu. Tetapi sia-sia; wajahnya tertutup topinya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Apakah orang itu tak kunjung berpindah dari tadi pagi? Apakah ia terus berdiri seharian di bawah hujan ini?

Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Apa pun; itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Yah, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

* * *

Alhamdulillah jadiiii! My first SasuHina! Pengen aja ngepublish fic ini. Kepikiran rasanya ngeliatin ini fic majang di doc manager doang. Maafkan atas ke-OOC annya yaaa. Hahaha. Sebenernya aku sempet kepikiran lama pas mau publish ini. Biasanya kan kubuat pairing GaaHina, terus mendadak berubah... Hmmm... Gapapa, kan?._.

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Stand

_I keep trying to stand here,_

_Feeling every raindrops falling down over me._

_._

_._

_._

PLAAAAK!

"Brengsek!"

"Jangan bicara apa-apa."

"Diam."

"Kau dengar apa kataku?!"

"Siapa bilang kamu bebas?"

"Hidupmu itu untukku."

Jangan dengarkan! Jangan dengarkan dia! Tutup rapat-rapat telingamu. Jangan dengarkan...!

.

.

.

**Rain**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

Chapter II

STAND

.

.

Sebuah mobil memperlambat kelajuannya pada sebuah belokan, lalu kembali menyusuri jalan yang ramai akan para pekerja yang hendak masuk kerja. Maklum, jalan besar di pusat perkotaan memang seringnya seperti itu.

Seorang wanita menatap lurus keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang ada; walau itu sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang menarik. Hanya orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Monoton. Sangat monoton.

Pria berambut coklat panjang di kursi di samping wanita yang sedang termanggu menatap keluar itu melirik ke arah langit sambil menunggu kemacetan yang mendadak muncul. Kemudian ia berkata; entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada wanita itu, "Tampaknya hujan akan turun."

Wanita itu langsung menatap ke arah langit saat mendengar kata-kata pria itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Ya, kamu benar."

...

"Hinata?"

Terdengar panggilan yang memecah lamunan wanita yang bermata seperti mutiara itu. Wanita itu langsung tersentak dan dengan gugup meminta maaf pada yang memanggilnya.

Yang memanggilnya menghela napas, kemudian memulai kembali penjelasannya.

Wanita tadi lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan. Ia menatap lurus jauh ke belakang orang yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Matanya tampak menerawang sekaligus fokus, mengikuti rintik-rintik air yang muncul dari atas kemudian menghilang begitu saja saat melewati kaca ruangan itu yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hinata?"

Panggilan itu berulang, kembali membuat sang wanita menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Sang atasan itu pun kembali menghela napas. Bukan kebiasaan Hinata untuk melamun tidak jelas seperti itu; Hinata biasanya selalu berusaha fokus dan teliti jika menyangkut pekerjaannya. Dan hal ini sama sekali tidak berkesan wajar.

"Tsunade-sensei." kata Hinata mendadak kepada mantan dosennya itu. "Bolehkah saya meminta izin hari ini? Saya akan menggantinya hari Sabtu nanti jika anda berkenan."

Alis Tsunade terangkat, sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Hinata yang rajin meminta izin seperti ini. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting tetapi ia segan meminta izin? Yah, namanya juga Hinata. Segan itu wajar, apalagi pada gurunya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Ambillah cuti hari ini." katanya. "Tidak usah diganti."

Hinata tampak terkejut, kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat. "T...Ta... Tapi..." ujarnya gugup.

"Cuti merupakan hak setiap karyawan. Lagian selama ini kamu tidak pernah mengambil cuti, kan?" potong Tsunade.

Hinata tampak ragu sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. Ia dengan segera membungkuk dan berterimakasih, lalu ia permisi keluar.

Sejenak, hanya sejenak, tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan itu, matanya sempat mengikuti aliran air di luar sana.

...

Hinata berjalan ke arah lokernya dengan bersemangat. Dimasukkannya tas yang ia bawa, lalu diambilnya sebuah kantong kertas dari dalam loker juga sebuah payung. Sesudahnya, ia segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi kosong; sesuai harapannya. Ia segera memasuki satu bilik kamar kecil dan mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan sebuah _sweater _longgar berwarna putih. Ia juga mengganti roknya dengan celana panjang yang sama longgarnya dengan _sweater _miliknya, membuat badannya tenggelam. Kemudian ia memasukkan rambut panjang berwarna indigonya ke topinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada rambut yang tersisa, ia pun memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam kantong tas dan berjalan keluar sesudah memastikan tak ada siapa pun di dekat sana. Ia pun berjalan menuju deretan loker dan meletakkan kantong kertas itu di atas loker sedemikian rupa sehingga tak akan terlihat siapa pun.

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju jalanan. Ia mengangguk pada sang satpam yang tak mengenalinya dan berjalan di bawah payungnya.

Ada beberapa spot yang Hinata sukai, di antaranya di dekat taman dan di sebuah jalan di samping gedung pertokoan yang jarang dilewati. Dan kini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke jalan itu.

Ia berjalan dengan santai, menikmati tumpahan air dari langit sambil bersenandung kecil. Telinganya akan tergelitik saat ia mendengar tetesan air yang menghantam payungnya dengan kuat. Sepatunya yang sudah ia ganti menjadi sepatu _boots _akan menghasilkan bunyi kecipak air yang menyenangkan saat ia menginjak atau melompati genangan air. Dan sensasi dingin saat sedikit cipratan air mengenai wajahnya; walau cipratan air itu tentu tidak membuat bajunya kebasahan karena payungnya sangat lebar. Ia menyukainya.

Ia terus melangkah ringan, lalu sesampainya di jalan yang ia tuju, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia berlari ke bawah sebuah pohon dan berdiri di sana, menikmati tiap rintik hujan yang menemaninya.

Ia menutup matanya, mencoba mendengarkan segalanya. Tak dipedulikannya mobil yang berlalu-lalang; toh para penumpangnya pun tak akan mempedulikannya.

Setidaknya, begitulah pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna gelap tengah menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut karena heran melalui jendela mobil BMW hitamnya yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

...

Seorang pria berambut panjang coklat sesekali melirik penumpang di sebelahnya melalui kaca spionnya. Sang penumpang yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping pria itu berada dalam kebisuan yang nyata. Tangannya memegang sepucuk kertas dengan erat. Matanya yang berwarna seperti mutiara itu menatap keluar tanpa berpaling sedikit pun semenjak pemiliknya duduk di sana dengan tenang.

Pria itu kemudian menatap keluar sambil mengernyit. Jarak pandangnya sangat terbatas dikarenakan hujan yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali turun. Ditambah dengan air yang menghalangi kaca mobilnya walau sudah dibersihkan secara otomatis.

Pria itu menghela napas. Lalu, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir mobil, ia berkata, "Hujan terus, ya, akhir-akhir ini. Dan setelahnya akan datang musim panas."

Wanita yang ada di sampingnya mendadak merespon, padahal pria itu menyangka ia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "Aku tak ingin musim panas cepat datang. Biarlah musim hujan ini bertahan terus, Neji-nii."

Neji mengangkat alisnya, heran.

Dan seolah tahu akan pertanyaan Neji, wanita itu pun kembali berkata-kata. "Semakin lambat waktu bergerak akan semakin baik. Atau akan jauh lebih baik jika waktu berhenti bergerak dan selamanya tetap begini."

Pria itu meliriknya, lalu kertas yang digenggam erat oleh wanita itu. Tangan Hinata bergetar. Sama sekali bukan hal bagus.

Pria itu kembali terfokus pada jalan di depannya saat lampu hijau kembali menyala. Kemudian, sambil terus menyetir mobil ini, ia berkata, "Sabar, ya, Hinata."

Hinata tak menyahut sangat lama, kemudian ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan memohon, "Bisakah aku libur hari ini, Neji-nii? Aku ingin istirahat. Tetapi jangan katakan ini pada Tou-san."

Neji langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir dahulu. "Kuturunkan kamu dimana pun kamu mau, Hinata."

...

Hinata keluar dari dalam rumah sakit dengan menggunakan _wind breaker _yang tudungnya terpasang dengan erat. Ia sedikit menyesali payungnya yang rusak beberapa hari sebelumnya dan yang baru ia tinggal di rumahnya. _Sweater-_nya tidak bisa ia pakai. Tidak, kecuali ia ingin tubuhnya basah kuyup total. Topinya ia genggam dengan erat; siapa tahu ia akan memerlukannya walau itu tampaknya percuma. Topinya terbuat dari kain.

Ia mulai berjalan menerobos tangisan langit itu. Berbeda dengan penggunaan payung dan _sweater _yang nyaris mencapai lutut, _wind breaker _ini hanya berada di batas pahanya. Dan celana longgarnya itu sukses basah kuyup dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke jalanan di dekat taman. Jarak ke sana jauh lebih dekat dibanding jarak ke tempat lainnya.

Hujan semakin deras; yang tentu tak ia pedulikan. Ia malah senang setiap kali ada cipratan air yang membasahi wajahnya, walau itu sangat jarang terjadi karena tudung dari _wind breaker _miliknya ia pasang nyaris menutupi seluruh matanya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tepi jalan di samping taman. Taman itu kosong tentunya. Ia sama sekali tak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang menegurnya. Siapa yang mau bermain di taman saat hujan turun sederas ini? Bahkan orang tua pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk melepas anaknya pada cuaca seperti ini. Penjaga taman pun tampaknya berteduh dalam ruangannya. Para pengemudi mobil yang berlalu-lalang tampaknya sudah cukup kerepotan dengan kaca mereka yang memburam karena hujan; tak perlu menambah beban pikiran dengan orang yang berdiri di tepi jalan. Pejalan kaki? Siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu selain dirinya?

Ia menengadahkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang topi ke depan, mencoba menampung air. Tak sampai beberapa detik, tangannya sudah penuh dengan air. Ia menyukainya; perasaan menyenangkan saat air itu terjatuh ke dalam kubangan air dalam telapak tangannya. Kemudian saat air itu mengalir turun karena sudah penuh.

Sebersit memori mulai mempermainkannya. Seperti melodi-melodi lagu pengantar tidur; begitu lembut dan menghanyutkan, membuatnya tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan menikmatinya. Rintik-rintik hujan terdengar seperti lagu pengiring, saling sahut-menyahut, membentuk nada yang mengikuti melodi dari kilasan memorinya yang mengalir.

_"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"_

CRAAAT!

Seketika tangannya yang tadi menampung air terkepal, membuat air yang tertampung di dalamnya muncrat kemana-mana. Saking keras kepalannya, buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. Tangannya gemetaran, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang satu lagi yang kini mencengkram topinya dengan sangat kuat. Perlahan, tangan itu turun ke samping badannya, tetapi getarannya belum juga mau hilang. Getaran itu kemudian seolah beresonansi ke seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga ia tampak seolah menggigil.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian ia mencoba menarik napas lalu menutup matanya. Dicobanya untuk menarik memori-memori yang menyenangkan tetapi tidak berhasil. Seolah ingatan yang menyebalkan itu memaksa menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya, membuatnya segera mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

_"Hinata, minggu depan nanti__—__"_

Tes.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Hinata. Mendadak rasa sedih menghantamnya. Matanya terbuka lebar; begitu juga pupilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya terus mengalirkan air. Tak ada isakan, tak ada usapan untuk menghilangkannya. Ia mematung begitu saja. Dirinya membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir sementara matanya terus menatap ke depan.

Kemudian mendadak, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tak ada lagi rintik hujan yang mengenai dirinya atau pun pada _wind breaker _yang ia pakai. Awalnya ia tidak sadar, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari hal itu dan perlahan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sebuah payung berdiri tegak di atasnya, memayunginya. Ia bisa melihat gagangnya berasal dari sisi kanannya.

Perlahan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Dan ia melihatnya.

Suatu sosok yang memakai jas hujan berwarna _navy blue _yang nyaris sampai ke lutut pemiliknya. Tudungnya terpasang rapi, sedikit menutupi matanya. Hinata bisa melihat sepasang kacamata tanpa bingkai yang penuh uap bertengger di wajah pemiliknya yang tak bisa ia tebak bagaimana rupanya. Sebagian karena hujan dan sebagian karena tudung dan kacamatanya itu. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat warna mata pemiliknya.

Matanya yang nyaris seluruh pandangannya tertutup oleh tudungnya terus menatap sayu sosok itu dan sosok itu tampaknya juga membalas pandangannya.

Siapa?

* * *

Chapter 2! Ntah kenapa aku semangat nulis cerita ini mendadak. Alhamdulillah aja deh. Hahaha.

Ini cerita dari sisi Hinata. Kemarin kan Sasuke. Dan Hinatanya(lagi-lagi) OOC. Yah, demi kelangsungan cerita. Sebenernya dari dulu pengen coba buat cerita yang IC, tetapi ga mendukung buat idenya hahaha. Sebisa mungkin rencananya kubuat IC deh.

Dan mengenai wind breaker, aku kurang tahu juga apakah semua wind breaker tahan dipake hujan deras apa ngga. Tapi karena yang ada di rumah Alhamdulilalh iya, jadinya suka kupakai buat pengganti jas hujan.

Kira-kira udah ketebak ya lanjutannya?

Balasan Review :

Saerusa : Ingeet! Kak rossechin yang buat Getting Over You, kan? inget banget kak! Iya, bisa ganti suasana. Selamat menikmati suasana barunya ya! Bener nih kak? Waah aku tersanjung #seneng akut. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kakak :) sip. Ini lanjutannyaaa :D

juri : iyaa? Makasih ya! Alhamdulillah deh!

Guest(Anna) : Hinatanya udah muncul dari awal tuh, cuma nggak kudeskripsikan :) Bagaimana chapter yang dibuat dari sudut pandang Hinata ini?

Kamichama nekoChi : beneran? Makasiiiih Alhamdulillah(?) Semoga suka lanjutannyaa.

Thanks for Allah SWT, saerusa, juri, Guest, Kamichama nekoChi and all readers!

Sampai sini aja deh. Segala macam kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Makasih :) Keep reading, ya.


End file.
